


Dealing With Whatever We Need To

by mansikka



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Sad Nico Kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: A patient is lost in surgery and Nico blames himself.





	Dealing With Whatever We Need To

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Day two of [Schmico Week](https://justnotperfectly.tumblr.com/post/183565550780/schmico-week-is-here). The prompt for this one was _a prompt that breaks your heart_. I might've failed a little on that because I couldn't imagine making Schmico mad at each other. 
> 
> Also... I have no idea how Grey's works, I get the impression there are many flares of the dramatic that wouldn't actually happen in a hospital. Literally I've only seen Schmico clips... everything else is a blur and an assumption.
> 
> But! Enjoy anyway :) maybe?

He'd known it was bad when he'd heard about the accident, sitting in the hospital canteen for a really late lunch. Levi had felt guilty initially for not being there, for not being called to help. But he wasn't the only one sat there with sandwiches hearing the commotion, looking at one another wondering what to do for the best.

The canteen had emptied, the emergency room a scene of chaos that Levi had become accustomed to. Not that he would ever adjust to _losing_ patients, of course. And never did he feel more useless than when he was in the way, pushed back with the other interns because they didn't yet know enough, or weren't quick enough. So Levi observed from a doorway, doing the only thing he could do—keeping out of the way. Stomach knotting for the grim looks on everyone's faces; especially Nico's when he and Link rushed passed.

He kept an ear out, listening for news as the emergency room returned to its usual tempo. So it wasn't until much, much later that whispers reached him. That Link and Nico had lost a patient. That she was only four years old. Levi rushed through the charts he was working on depositing them on a nurse's station on his way to find Nico. Levi knew what kind of state he would find him in and at the same time couldn't prepare himself for what he saw. Nico slumped on the floor in the corner of an on-call room with his head in his hands, the only sound to reach Levi his soft, broken sobs.

Levi's heart broke. He carefully crossed the room to join him after locking the door, sinking down to sit by his side. Nico's head dropped immediately on to his shoulder and Levi kissed the back of his head, seconds later wrapping him up in his arms. With his fingers curled through the back of Nico's hair and repeating words he hoped were soothing, Levi held on as Nico mourned. His tears leaked down Levi's neck seeping into his scrub top, his sobs turning to shudders as he cried himself out. And in the stillness of the on-call room, Levi continued to hold him, waiting in silence until Nico calmed.

When Nico lifted his head to reveal red-raw eyes, Levi reached to thumb the last of his tears from his cheeks. Nico got a kiss to the back of his fingers before Levi could move too far then dropped his gaze, sighing as he tried to compose himself.

"It's okay."

"It's not," Nico said, shaking his head. "A little girl is dead because of—"

"Because of an accident," Levi finished for him, already knowing the details and not willing to let Nico blame himself for a moment. He was helping, it wasn't even a surgery that he and Link should have been involved in. But in an all-hands-on-deck situation and so many casualties coming through the doors of Grey Sloan at once, their choices were limited. This girl wasn't the only patient lost, yet there would be questions, investigations, and reports to file. And more people like Nico, crushed for the tragedy and only able to find fault with themselves.

Levi wouldn't let him. He cradled Nico's face, leaned in to kiss him, and wouldn't let him pull away until he'd at least received a watery smile. When sure Nico would follow, Levi climbed to his feet, extending his hands out for Nico to pull himself up.

"Will you take a minute with me?" he asked, looping his arms around Nico's waist and leaning.

"I can't—"

"Please? Just… a couple of minutes. We'll get some air, some coffee, and then you and I will deal with whatever we need to. Okay?"

Nico's head fell forward, just enough for Levi to be able to kiss him on the forehead, holding on as he continued to sag with sorrow. And when Nico hugged him, squeezed him tight still shuddering from his ordeal, Levi held on just as hard as he could.

"Stay tonight," Nico whispered in pleading, nosing at his jaw.

"Of course. Whatever you need."

"Well, right now, that's you," Nico replied, fingertips pressed to Levi's cheek as he rested their foreheads together.

"And you have me. Always," Levi replied, stealing another kiss before tilting his head towards the door, still holding firmly to Nico's hand as he opened it.


End file.
